Not Truly Evil
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: James and Ash form somewhat of an alliance when the boy helps the teenager's Chimeco get well from injuries. Tickles inside! :) Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**circusgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Pokémon belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. **

**A/N: In the Advanced Battle series, it shows that James really isn't completely a bad guy in one episode where he wouldn't let Jessie and Meowth steal the Pokémon that his grandparents cared for and owned and he was even concerned when May's Munchlax was ill along with his Chimeco, so James will be much like that in this story.**

* * *

**Not Truly Evil**

Ash was exploring in the woods, trying to spot a Trevenant to battle and capture. He'd even go for a Phantump if he found one. "A grass-ghost type would be really good for my team," he said to himself. Pikachu wasn't beside him this time because the mouse Pokémon had just finished a tough battle against a Tentacruel and was resting after victory.

The boy not only had Pikachu with him, but also Torkoal, Squirtle, Charizard, and Corphish. While Pikachu was being watched over by Brock, May, and Max, Ash had the other five with him, thinking about using Torkoal if he came across a Trevenant. Torkoal's defense was strong as were his flamethrower and overheat powers, so it seemed like a logical choice.

He had just reached a clearing when he heard someone cry out. "Chimeco!" A voice said fearfully.

Hearing that distressed cry, Ash couldn't ignore it and ran to find out what had happened. He stopped short at seeing James kneeling on the ground and he looked to be in tears. "Chimeco, please say something," he begged.

"Chime," came the weak response from the Pokémon, which Ash could see was injured. He came closer and James noticed him, grabbing Chimeco and looking fearful.

"You," he said in worry. "You wouldn't fight a injured Pokémon, would you?"

"No way," Ash said. "That's not right." He kneeled down. "What happened to Chimeco?"

James looked relieved the boy wasn't looking for a battle, but then looked sad. "Chimeco and I were hunting for berries to eat when this big, angry, Machamp came at us and attacked. Chimeco didn't stand a chance," he said.

"A Machamp did this?" The boy asked.

"Yes," the teenager said. "I don't know why he came after us, though maybe we got too close to his territory."

Ash nodded, having heard of territorial Pokémon before. "Hey, I've got an idea," he said. "I saw some Lum berries not far from where I was looking for a Trevenant. I bet a few of those will help Chimeco."

James looked relieved. "Yes, Lum berries. They heal a Pokémon from anything," he said. "I remember my grandmother teaching me that. She used to make Pokéblock in her kitchen with Pecha, Lum, and Oran berries. The Pokémon that live with them love it and it helps the injured ones to recover quickly."

"Come on then," Ash said, getting up and leading the way.

It wasn't long before they found the Lum berries and James coaxed Chimeco to eat. The little Pokémon managed to eat a little and as it did, it grew a bit stronger and began eating the berry with a bit more vigor. "I think it's working," James said, looking relieved.

"Chime," Chimeco said, sounding a bit stronger now. After it ate a few more berries, the teenager placed him on some soft grass to rest while Ash watched.

"I think he'll be okay," the boy said.

"Thanks to you," James said. "Though, why did you help me? We're not exactly friends."

"True, but I have to help injured Pokémon. I can't leave them injured," Ash admitted.

The teenager felt grateful that he wasn't the only one that couldn't stand to see an injured Pokémon and would also help it in any way he could. "Thank you," he said before getting a sneaky smile. "Look out!"

Ash spun around. "Where?" He asked, thinking there was an ambush. He was suddenly tackled to the ground and fingers wiggled into his sides, making him laugh as he realized James was tickling him.

"And here's your reward for helping my Chimeco," the teenager said, now going for the boy's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash laughed, squirming to get away, but was unable to as the teenager tickled him.

James laughed too, enjoying himself as he heard the boy's laughter. Chimeco seemed to be enjoying it too as it laughed along too. Further in the forest, a Trevenant heard the joyous noise and grew curious, drawing closer to the sound and watching as the older boy tickled the younger boy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMES! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The younger boy pleaded. "PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!"

The teenager laughed. "Alright, because you said 'please'," he said, letting the boy up and they checked on Chimeco, who was awake and floating in the air now. "Chimeco! You're all better!" He said happily.

"Chime! Chime!" The Pokémon said happily.

James pulled Ash into a hug. "Thank you, Ash," he said gratefully. "You helped saved Chimeco."

"Glad to help," the younger boy said. "Does this mean you'll stop trying to steal Pikachu?"

James looked down for a moment before looking back up. "I'll lead Jessie and Meowth away from here," he promised, standing up and helping Ash do the same. "Good luck, Ash."

"Thanks, James. You too."

While James hadn't exactly answered his question, the promise of leading his teammates away from where Ash and his friends were was a good enough answer.

"Chime!" Chimeco said, gently nuzzling Ash's face in gratitude. The boy smiled.

"You take care too, Chimeco. Keep an eye on James too, okay?"

"Chime," the small Pokémon said in agreement before the two left and Ash decided to continue his hunt for a Trevenant.

"Okay, Trevenant like to guard smaller Pokémon, so gotta be careful," the boy said to himself.

"Trevenant."

"AHH!" Ash cried out, startled by the sudden voice behind him and he whirled around to see the very same Pokémon he had been seeking. Trevenant was behind him and apparently was curious as it came closer, circling the boy. Ash decided to wait and see what it would do, knowing that grass-ghost types were ones you didn't want to anger or have angry at you. "Hi," he said softly, noticing the elder tree Pokémon was curiously coming closer. A hand gently poked the boy's side and he giggled, squirming away. "Hey, now. Easy."

Trevenant seemed amused by his reaction and noticed the Pokéballs around the boy's waist, pointing to them. The boy noticed and smiled. "I'm a Pokémon trainer," he said. "I was looking for one of your kind to add to my team."

"Trev, Trevenant," the grass-ghost type said, gently touching one of the Pokéballs. Ash smiled.

"That one's empty," he said, grabbing it and pressing the button to enlarge it, opening it to show the Pokémon that it was empty, careful not to press too hard to activate the 'capture' feature.

"Trevenant," the elder tree Pokémon said with a nod, pointing to himself and to the ball before pointing to the boy, who realized what it was saying.

"You want to come with me?" He asked, closing the empty ball as he was prepared to bring out Torkoal, but Trevenant stopped him by gently grabbing his hand with the ball in it and pressing down hard on the button to activate the 'capture' feature. Its body glowed as the red beam hit it and it was teleported inside the ball. It shook twice before settling down and Ash was stock-still in surprise. "Whoa," he said before pressing the button to bring his new Pokémon out.

"Trevenant!" It exclaimed happily before picking up Ash, who let out a surprised cry before being set on the grass-ghost type's back and Trevenant began walking, having heard Brock, May, and Max calling for the boy. Ash chuckled.

"I can't wait to start training with you, Trevenant, and you're going to love the other Pokémon," he said.

"Trev, Trevenant," the elder tree Pokémon said happily as they made it to the camp. May gasped in surprise while Max looked awed and Brock looked stunned.

"A Trevenant?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"Yeah," Ash said as the Pokémon gently set him down. "He came up to me after I helped James with his Chimeco."

"James from Team Rocket?" May asked. "But why would you help him?"

"His Chimeco got injured by a wild Machamp," the boy said. "And I can't ignore an injured Pokémon."

"True," Brock said. "Did you get to battle with Trevenant?"

Ash shook his head. "He just pointed to the empty Pokéball and pressed it to activate the 'capture' feature," he said. "I don't know why he didn't want to battle."

"Maybe he saw you help Chimeco and your actions proved that you're a good trainer, willing to help out someone else's Pokémon," Max said.

"Could be," the boy said, seeing Pikachu run up to him and leap into his arms.

"Pikachu!"

"Hey, buddy," he said, hugging his long-time partner. "Are you feeling better?"

"Pika, Pika!" The small mouse Pokémon said before looking up at Trevenant, who came closer and reached out a hand slowly, giving Pikachu a very gentle ear scratch. "Pika!" He said happily.

"Trevenant," the elder tree Pokémon said with a smile.

"Wow, he's really friendly," May said, coming up to Trevenant, who surprised her by pulling her and Max into a hug. The girl giggled at this.

Brock smiled. "Looks like he really likes you guys," he said before seeing Trevenant come up to him and pull him into a hug.

"And you too, Brock," Ash said with a smile. "Hey, anyone hungry for lunch? I'm starving."

"Oh, Ash," May said with a laugh. "Though I agree. Brock?"

The dark-skinned boy smiled and gestured to a pot that was cooking over a fire. "All ready," he said before serving the food and then getting their Pokémon some food too. "I even have some special grass-ghost type food," he continued, giving a bowl of said food to Trevenant.

"Trevenant," the grass-ghost type said gratefully as he ate, enjoying the food. "Trev, Trevenant!" He said happily.

"Looks like he likes it," Ash said with a grin. "Thanks, Brock."

"Anytime," his friend said.

Not too far away, James was leading Jessie and Meowth far away with Chimeco's help and the purple-haired boy looked back with a smile. "Thank you, Ash," he said softly before he continued on his way, too happy for once to complain about anything.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! Any flames received will be used to light up a fire pit for s'mores! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
